


Technicolor

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, I CAN NOT GET OVER THE FACT THAT I ACTUALLY FUCKING WROTE THIS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Universes, Soulmates, YOU GUYS BETTER FUCKING LIKE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Noir can see color for the first time when he shakes hands with his soulmate, a cartoon pig.Then that color disappears again.





	Technicolor

Black and white is what Noir was used to. He grew up without color, without even knowing what the word ment, and he was just fine with that.

Even when he crash landed in Miles universe things were in black and white. Black and white was safe. It was comfort.

That all changed when he met the pig.

The moment they shook hands, the very second, Noir’s world exploded. There was no other word for it. Black and white was a thing of the past and there was color everywhere, life everywhere.

He wasn’t the only one who’s view had literally changed. Peter Porker, or Spider-Ham, as he had introduced himself, was being very open about the fact that, for him, things had lost all color, that he could only see in black and white.

Ham’s normal vision returned in a few hours. It’s something they joked about later on in their relationship, that they fell in love so hard it broke reality.

Noir’s vision, however, stayed in brilliant technicolor and he couldn’t have been more happy about it.

Even after saying goodbye to the others, the colors stayed. Every time he looked at the rubix cube he could see it in the yellows and reds and blues and greens that didn’t appear in the rest of his world.

The colors reminded Noir of the other spider people, and of Ham, who he had learned from the others was his soulmate by the fact that it was he who brought color into Noir’s life in the first place.

They had warned him about the color disappearing again when Ham died, but as the pig came from a cartoon world, the possibility of that happening was more of an “if” than a “when”.

Or so he had thought.

The day the rubix cube lost its color, Noir felt like he was shattering.

One minute he was fiddling with the cube, taking comfort in its colors the way he used to with black and white, and the next the cube was just as drab as the rest of his universe.

He waited in time measured only by heartbeats for the cube to return to normal. Ham lived in a cartoon world. Cartoons didn’t die. They _couldn’t_.

Noir didn’t dare breathe, staring at the cube and practically willing it to regain its colors.

It didn’t.

An hour later it was still grey. A day later it was still grey. A month later it was still grey and Noir couldn’t believe he had ever found comfort in black and white and grey.

He was plagued with thoughts of Ham’s death. How had it happened? Every terrible version would play out in his head and he just wanted that portal to open up again so he could find out the truth. He would immediately regret wanting to know the truth because, oh god, what if he found the body and what if it was in terrible state and what if——

That’s as far as he would make it before scrambling for the bathroom to vomit over the sink. Then he would drag himself back to bed and the horrible cycle of thoughts would repeat itself.

He hadn’t even gotten to kiss Ham.

It was the one thing he regretted and he would have laughed at the fact that he wanted so desperately to make out with a cartoon pig if he weren’t so depressed by it instead.

He still played with the cube, although now that it looked the same on each side it didn’t make him as happy as it once had.

It was there, lying in bed and fiddling with the once colorful cube that it happened.

At first, Noir thought he was imagining it. It had been seven months, sixteen days, five hours, two minutes, and twenty seven seconds since the cube had lost all color but now........now it was slowly gaining them back.

Noir watched with a soaring heart as the cube slowly went from the black and white Noir had come to hate, to the colors he had come to recognize by heart.

The cube, and thus his vision, regaining color ment only one thing, one thing that made Noir’s heart sing.

Ham was alive. 


End file.
